<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone special by Yougaythen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118540">Someone special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen'>Yougaythen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ballum, EastEnders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>The part two of forever and always, the one where pam gives her reaction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yougaythen/pseuds/Yougaythen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Callum calls pam after the engagement she pays them a visit that is very welcomed by Ben.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ballum - Relationship, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment they wake up, shifting each other’s arms the night earlier that week that had past a blur to both of them, yet Callum held on tighter to Ben as they drifted in and out of early morning sleep. The band so effortlessly wrapped around his finger and those red marks formed under their eyes from the sheer amount of tears they both shared, exhaustion set in. The pushing up against each other with such force then the post drinks under the Albert, stumbling home, putting lexi into bed and then  falling into bed almost instantly after the exchanging of rings, hands over each other until they were blissed out into sleep. </p><p>Yet the doorbell downstairs pulled Ben from his sleep “Cal” he pushed back a bit in the hope that he would wake him enough “did you have anyone coming round today” sleep heavy in his voice “cal” he tried again prompting a response “oh yeah I planned someone to come over for you” he returned snuggling down into the duvet, Ben sitting up knowing it wasn’t going to stop until he answered it, his dad must have been out. He pulls on a pair of joggers he found on the floor and one of Callums hoodies that had been thrown onto the chair at the bottom of the bed, rubbing at his slightly sore eyes he opened the door of the bedroom and headed straight down the stairs. “Alright I’m coming” he shouted out towards the door hoping whoever was on the other side could hear him. But not enough to wake lexi up. </p><p>Unlocking the latch he pulled it back, light flooding in and the familiar figure outside waiting for him, arms opening the moment he saw her “Pam” he cried “what are you doing back here” he smiled into her hug, letting go and inviting her in “had I known you were coming I’d have actually got dressed in something better than this” he joked, knowing she didn’t really care “oh look at you, where is he then” “Cal” Ben questioned “yeah where is he, he rang me late the other night saying you two had a surprise and that you wanted to share. It sounded like a slightly drunk call but I thought I should come as quick as I could” she smiled looking around the place. “He’s still in bed” he smiled, “I’ll go get him up” he continued. </p><p>“Babe why didn’t you tell me she was coming up” he questioned Callum as soon as he got up into their bedroom, “thought it was a nice surprise” he sits up, rubbing at his eyes “did that really happen” he smiles bringing his hand with the band wrapped around his finger up to view using his other hand to play at it patting the bed next to him when he pulls his fingers away, Ben joins him and then crashes their lips together once again, “can’t be long” Ben mumbles into it before joining back to him pulling his hands into his hair and securing him close to him. Callums free hand rests on his lower back pulling him in deeper and deeper. “Cal come on” he gestured his head towards the door, moving from the edge of the bed to allow Callum to get up “Wow you are so beautiful” he looks Callum up and down before allowing him to move to get dressed, he decided to pull some jeans on himself while he was waiting. “Lex” he catches her at the doorway “want to come see pam” he questions, it being the weekend, their first since the engagement, Ben had planned a lazy day for them all. She smiles in return and Ben takes that for a yes. </p><p> </p><p>Joining hands once they were done, door swinging closed behind them as they headed down the stairs back to where Pam was waiting for them lexi running down ahead of them. </p><p>“Sorry this one takes forever” he jokes playfully, “so what do you two want to tell me then” she asks, both of their faces washed with smiles, lexi heading straight for her toybox. “Well this one is a romantic and you were right he does have the biggest heart and he played me so well” he breaks off with a giggle “so he told me that I had to go get ready at my brothers and then meet him at the Albert and he’d be outside waiting, and the time went on and I thought he wasn’t ever coming and then he rang and told me to meet him up on the balcony and he was there, all the roses you could imagine and then we asked each other at the same time because that’s how we were meant to work” “lex she planned it all out and then it was the most magical  he smiles, the familiar feeling of tears forming in his eyes, Ben tightening his hand around Callums, as he holds out the one with the band, it’s simple and plain yet the most beautiful thing Callums ever seen and just seeing it there upon his hand is enough to make him want to cry. And Ben must sense it because he places a kiss to the side of his face. </p><p>“And you chose this all yourself” she asks ben holding Callums in her own “with lex” he says the smile returning to his face as he looks up at Callum, lexi turning her attention to them for a moment, shooting a smile and then turning back to her toys “so wedding next then” “well not for a bit we just want to grow a little bit together first, plan it all out and stuff” Ben says, hand linking back up with Callums, thumb rubbing over the band around his finger. </p><p>“You deserve this happiness” she starts “you know every single part of this is what Paul would have wanted, you two in your own little happiness bubble, he’ll be looking down on you both and being so happy for you. You do deserve this Ben” she takes his hand into her own bringing it up and placed a kiss to it. </p><p>They spend the rest of the day chatting about everything that had happened since she last saw them, the regular facetime calls barely sufficient for what they wanted to tell her. And she built a bond with Lexi, playing in her dolls house with her explaining all about the beach where she lived and the open promise that she could visit one day. Ben spent most of the time cuddled up in Callums lap not wanting to leave him, smiles painted over their faces. And Ben was glad callum had called her up, to share this special moment with them. It’s beautiful to have all these family to share these moments with, the happiness that provides for both of them to fit, the first time for them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the part 2 of forever and always However they do run separately </p><p>As always kudos are appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>